


I want a little sweetness down in my soul

by hickeylou (sowearegay)



Series: Golden Glorious Requests [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, he gets rimmed, not betad!!!, request/prompt fill, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/hickeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, come on then. This isn't quite exactly me sitting on your face now is it?" Harry chuckles, nipping at Louis' nipple once more. He always became impatient and snappy where sex was concerned and (fulfilling) pleasure wasn't immediately being given. </p><p>"For someone who didn't want this, you're fairing pretty miserably waiting for it." Harry teases (as if he hadn't done enough of that already). Louis rolls his eyes, shoving his shirt down and turning onto his side in the blankets as if making for sleep. </p><p>or: Harry wants Louis to ride his face and it takes a bit of convincing but eventually he comes around. It's glorious, control is lost, steaminess ensues. Quite hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a little sweetness down in my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegreenhazbear9194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreenhazbear9194/gifts).



> random lyric/title. i'll probably change it soon. 
> 
> hope you like it!! full response to your request is on my blog under /tagged/writ or [here](http://grapelout.tumblr.com/post/106685124135/i-love-your-fics-on-ao3-the-ones-you-recently) (your message was very sweet!)
> 
> also please be kind this was the first fic i typed out on my phone so typos!!! i dont have a beta haha
> 
> one more thing! this ended up much longer than i meant it to, but just about half of it is smut!! about 3,702 words of this fic is smut, give or take(:

  _Miss you :( xx_

 

Harry types out. He's pretty sure that's about the fiftieth time he's typed it, only twentieth that he's sent it. (He doesn't want to sound clingy.) This time he sends it, though, because it's been about an hour and a half since they last texted and Louis' been gone for nine days and god dammit Harry misses him. 

Life is pretty dull without Louis around, to say the least. Harry's not been out of bed all day, and that's not surprising, really, but usually he's doing  _something—_ Louis, usually—instead of just sitting back with his head against the headboard like a loser watching films all day long. Really, he's been there so long his bum is sore from over rest. Harry never thought such a thing existed. 

_Miss you too Haz x_

Harry sighs, looking back to the telly for comfort. It doesn't offer any, so he doesn't dwell on what he types next. I mean, fuck it if Louis' with his family. Harry needs him. 

_...miss your cock_

Harry tosses his phone on the duvet before he can over think the message. It's simple, really. And with Louis miles away and Harry left sitting here with a semi in pants he's not sure the reason for wearing, Louis' gotta understand that. 

_Want me to text you?_

Harry sighs. He knows Louis' trying to stay formal and classy or whatever around his family, but it's not enough.

_'s what we're doing right now._

_Like that I mean. You know, get you off?_

Harry pouts.

_Not enough_

Harry knows he's being a bit, perhaps, demanding here and quite possibly inappropriate, figuring that Louis' mum and sisters and nan are probably in the same room Louis' reading these texts in, but,  _nine days._

_Right, give me half an hour and I can ring you yeah?_

Harry sighs, he knows he's trying and he knows that Louis misses him just as much, and maybe Harry's being a little desperate here, but

_Half an hour?_

_About yeah_

Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

_Alright. Love you Lou xx_

_Love you too Haz x_

***

Harry swears the clock is ticking slower than it ever has, and there's really nothing he can do about it. He's getting hard just sitting there,  _that's_ how desperate he's become. He wants to wait for Louis but there's still fifteen minutes left and he knows he'll never make it. 

With a resigned, pathetic sigh, Harry pulls out his laptop. He doesn't watch porn often, so he isn't usually that picky, but today he wants something different. It's always the same when he does watch it, finger a bit, maybe cock sucking, but by the end of it one of the men is on his knees or back taking it up the arse like anyone else. All in all, it gets old.

There was nothing particularly enrapturing about the boy himself in the video he found. In fact, he was a right twink. He looked awkward and shy in the worst way possible - especially to be doing a porno—but Harry figured that— that's what people got off to, so who was he to judge? He'd already begun working his hand lazily over himself, completely expecting this to be just another pathetic wank and cum. He tries to think about Louis, think about how Louis might react if he talked dirty to him like the man in the video, tried to imagine that the two strangers on his laptop weren't strangers at all but Harry and Louis themselves and, least to say, it worked. Five minutes in and Harry was panting, working his hand over himself gradually faster than before and he was sure the room temperature went up about ten degrees, but he was too focused to care much. The man Hary hadn't paid much attention to began talking dirty to the boy again, but this time Harry was listening. He had the boy bent over on the couch cushions, head twisted on the arm of it just to look back as the man spat dirty words at him like a broken faucet, smirking as he leaned in to plant a teasing and lingering kiss on the boys bum cheek, just centimeters from his hole. He was a surly man, big in size and monstrous in comparison to the younger boy. 

It looked right torturous, Harry thought, but he couldn't help but wonder how good the anticipation must have felt. The man, smirking still at the teen's now shut eyes, dips in slowly, pausing just before the boy's arse, just long enough to make him think that he isn't going to do anything before squeezing his tongue straight in. The boy gasps, eyes flying open as he rocks back desperately against the man's tongue. The man visibly smirks, fingers sinking into the boy's hips roughly as he helps him rock back. 

Harry gasps himself, wondering how amazing that must have felt as he bucks more desperately into his own grip, sorely wishing Louis was there so he could feel a pleasuring touch other than his own. 

 " _Lou_ ," Is the first thing Harry gasps when he picks up the phone and, really, he can't help himself; there's sweat on his forehead and his cock is leaking after  _every single pump,_  and  _fuck_ it feels good. "Lou, fuck. I couldn't wait I'm—fuck, I'm close." He pants, pumping faster now. Louis' taken aback by it all, but it doesn't take much to hear Harry working over himself rapidly, the moans in the background that aren't his. He takes a deep breath.

"How're you getting off, Harry?"

"Porn." He states simply, hips bucking now. He's become desperate and Louis' not there, but he can hear it in his voice.  

"Fuck," Louis mumbles, mostly to himself, but the words go straight to Harry's cock. "What—what's going on? What's happening in the video?" 

"Louis, fuck." He whines, eyes shutting against the threat of his orgasm. Louis can hear the heavy breaths from both Harry and the video, but the moans he hears are unrecognizable. "He's riding his face, Lou, fuck. He's riding his face so good, being eaten out. Lou,  _Louis_ , please, when you get back, want you to ride my face yeah? Eat you out real good, cum in my hair, fuck."

Louis' still a bit on edge, uncertain about the concept. Louis and Harry have only had phone sex two or three times before and it was never a one sided thing. Louis imagined Harry had meant for this to be mutual between the two, but Louis was feeling more shocked than turned on at the moment, which is different, seeing as he was working on semi just a minute ago. Louis eggs Harry on awkwardly, knowing that he'd promised he'd get him off earlier. He's just kind of sat on his bed waiting for Harry to finish. It's awkward, but he'd do anything for him.

"Want me to ride your face?" It's both a question and dirty talk, but Harry takes it on.

"Fuck— _yes_ , fuck Louis. Just like my cock."

"Miss your cock almost as much as your lips. Wanna ride 'em both, now."  

" _Louis_." Harry's full blown bucking into his hand now, barely managing to listen to Louis' words. The phone's on speaker, but Harry can hear Louis clearly. It's not enough that he can hear him, but, fuck, he can see him, too, see them together. The twink in the video shouts a loud  _fuck_  and for the first time since Louis called Harry opens his eyes to watch it. He's riding the older man's face now full throttle and Harry can't help the feeling of his orgasm taking over when he thinks of Louis riding his face like that, mouth suckling his hole as he looks up at the pleasure on Louis' face, his dick bobbing between his eyes, fuck. 

His orgasm is intense as it takes over, thick white stripes lining his chest and just catching shoulders, just catching the point of his chin, dipping into his collar bones. Harry lets out a cry from his throat and whines Louis' name and that alone is enough to get Louis hard on the other end of the line. His toes curl with the intensity and his heels dig into the springs of the mattress, headboard just tapping the wall as he cums with soft cries, bucking with all his might. 

"Louis, Louis, Louis," He manages to chant, just above a whisper, as his orgasm comes to an end, dick giving only pathetic little spurts of cum as he works it flaccid with a lazy hand. It's something Louis wishes he was there to see, something he curses ever deciding to visit his family, at the least without Harry, instead of staying home and getting off with Harry every day, all day, even.

"Fuck." Harry whispers into the silence that had grown. He repeats it again, trying to grasp reality. He sighs and Louis just kind of sits there with a dry mouth. "D'you get off?" Harry asks finally, just coming to the realization. 

"No, nah. It's alright, though. Thing is that you got off, yeah?" It's a tad awkward, Louis feels a tad awkward. 

Harry sits up, pulling the phone to his ear. "No, Lou let me get you off. 'S not fair."

Louis sighs, half considering letting Harry get him off just for the heck of it. "'M a bit knackered."

Harry nods, relaxing on the headboard. "As long as you're sure."

Louis smiles. "Positive." There's a beat of silence and Louis can't help himself. "Hey, um, Harry?" He hums, Louis can tell he's tired too. "The video that you were watching, what was it?" 

Harry's entirely nonchalant as he responds, drowsiness slowly taking over. "Was called  _Twink sitting on older mate's face,_  why?" He yawns.

Louis occupies himself with toying with the seam of his blanket, brows furrowing. "Didn't know that's what you were into's all." 

Harry snorts, eyeing the mess he made of himself, not looking forward to cleaning it up. He considers falling asleep like that, letting it crust over anyway. He shrugs. "Didn't know either till I watched it. Was pretty hot." Louis hums shortly both in consideration and out of pure awkwardness. "Meant what I said, you know?" Harry says after a beat of silence. Louis' confused. "Want you to ride my face like that."

Louis blushes a deep shade of red that seems almost tangible, almost like it was painted on his cheeks for effect. His eyes widen and his fingers pause on the blanket, pinching it. "Said you'd like that, too." Harry mentions. Perhaps those words at some point left Louis' lips, but he never meant them. He was just trying to get Harry off. "No?"

Louis sighs, trying to cool the heat in his cheeks. "I was just, I was trying to get you off, Harry. Thought that might work." 

Harry smiles contentedly into the phone, eyes shut in simplicity. "Apparently it did. Still want you to sit on my face, though." 

Louis sighs, feigning drowsiness. He's wide awake after Harry's confession. "We'll talk about it later, Haz. Need to sleep." 

Harry hums in agreement, both parting with small smiles and I love you's through the phone, kisses they wish they could feel. Harry falls asleep to dreams of Louis' arms around him and Louis tries not to think about what Harry insists they try out. 

***

"Lou, come on. Just once, you don't even know you won't like it!"

Louis sighs, dramatic as always. "That's not the point, Harry." He says. He's setting plates on the table for the dinner their hosting for their families and Louis knows Harry only brought this up tonight to spur him on. "I don't  _want_  to find out if I'll like it or not, because I don't like the concept and I most absolutely  _will not_  sit on your face, okay? Now help me set up the table and quit being whiny. Your  _mum's_ gonna sit there and I don't want your dirty words lingering around." Harry pouts, setting up cups and utensils with hunched shoulders.

The thing about having family over is that it's always a good time and, least to say, Harry and Louis end up right  _drunk_. Louis loves wine and Harry follows suit to do whatever pleases Louis, so when he's dabbing his finger into his cup and shoving it into Harry's mouth for him to taste, he's notgonna _stop_ him. Not at all. They're cozy on their rather small love seat as their parents laugh and joke about on the sofa. The kids are all playing and the teens are texting or summat about what a blow it is to spend time with the oldies and Harry can't help but love them all. He's gotten a little  _too_ tipsy, though, and that's evident by the way he's scraping his teeth against Louis' ear, taking the lobe between them. Louis was probably a little too drunk, too, when he let Harry sit on his lap. He should have known better, but he can't help it now without calling attention to themselves.

" _Wanna fuck you_." Harry whispers, mouthing at Louis' neck without trying to hide it. It's clear he's drunk. Extremely. And Louis' no longer the only one that's taken notice. 

Gemma, sitting in the single seater across from them, gives Louis a mocking cock of her brow and raises her glass to Louis. Louis' starting to get hard under Harry and he can feel it too, rocking his hips slowly. Louis blushes, pinching Harry's hip to get him to stop. At first he managed to ignore Harry and participate in the conversation their parent's and sister were enjoying, but now he can't seem to handle himself. He goes stiff under Harry in hopes that he'll stop, but it only eggs him on and he begins rocking harder against Louis, with more force. 

" _Lou_ ," He whines. It's not a loud whine, but Gemma catches just the end of it and tries to hold back a snort. 

"Well," she says, standing up and setting her glass aside. "'M afraid it's about time we ought to be leaving. Don't wanna hinder what Harry is  _clearly_ trying to work towards, so I'll be out in the car." She gives a parting smile and kiss to both Harry and Louis and Harry is so eager and lust-drunk as well as actually drunk that he giggles a stupid thank you to her. She dismisses it saying simply that she'd rather not see Harry's cock out just after dinner and calls out to their parents. Louis, in an embarrassed attempt to apologize, tries to shove Harry off but he clings to him like a monkey and Anne knows her son well enough to know that they best be leaving, for the sake of the purity of the other children, and gives them both a small smile as she parts. Jay cackles and Louis can't do anything about the blush that grows and grows. Her parting is a simple wish that he'll enjoy it and Lottie rolls her eyes, telling him to make sure he at least uses protection with the rest of their sisters in tow. Louis' mortified. 

Harry doesn't even wait for the sound of the door being shut before he begins mouthing more openly at Louis' neck, unbuttoning Louis' shirt with determination and ease. He gets Louis' trousers nice and open for him and Louis can no longer deny the lust he feels too, running his hands blissfully through Harry's hair.

"Want you to ride my face." Harry tells, licking over Louis' dick messily, mouthing it as he waits for Louis' answer. 

"Next time." It's an empty promise, but Louis will do anything to get Harry's lips wrapped around his dick in full. Harry's eyes light up, taking the head of Louis' dick back in his mouth and humming contentedly around it, eyes fluttering shut as he savors the slippery feel of it. Sure, next time. 

***

"Can't wait for you to sit on my face." Harry hums, arms wrapped around Louis' waist as he rests his chin on his shoulder, mouthing lazily at his earlobe. They're watching fireworks that have been lit off for no particular reason, some they just happened to stumble upon during their walk in the park that Louis insisted they go on to ' _Keep the romantics up!_ ' because, apparently, Harry was lagging. Obviously, that horny bastard. "Will you do that for me tonight? No foreplay, no before sex antics, just pants off and bum on my face? Hm?"

Louis tries to wriggle out of Harry's embrace, but he's holding him tight, pulls him back even tighter when he tries to get away. "Promised, last time." 

Louis gives up, huffing in defeat. "Just wanted your mouth on me again." He confesses. Harry doesn't seem to hear it as he points out his favorite light patterns in the fireworks. Louis doesn't say anything more. 

***

They're back home after the spontaneous firework show in the park and the many, many jokes and puns Harry made about the night ' _really sparking up the romance, Louis!_ '. Jokes Louis could have lived his entire life without. 

It's nearing midnight and Louis' fixing them both a cuppa because it's fall and it's cold and Louis really feels like snuggling. Tea's obviously a must. Louis' pouring over the cups when Harry comes around, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and nearly making him spill as he plants warm little kisses along the side of his neck. 

"Can't wait to rim you, Lou." He rasps, flicking his tongue against Louis' earlobe. Louis' dick twitches at the sensation, but the words keep him from standing full fledged. 

"It's a bit gross, innit?"

"What, your tea?" Harry asks, sucking a mediocre love bite into his neck nice and loud. "Always is." He replies, smirking against the skin as he kisses it over. Louis hands Harry his cup and he loosens his arms around him, giving him a small kiss in thanks as he takes a sip. He takes a sip of his own and hisses quietly as it burns over his tongue and heats his throat, speaking just after. 

"I mean, this whole rimming thing," He begins, messing with the tea bag in his cup. "'S bit unsanitary, no?" He ends the question casually with a leisure sip, acting as if this wasn't something Harry's been desperate for long enough that it was seeping out of him—it was  _literally_ all that he talked about. Louis' surprised he hadn't grabbed him by the hips and shoved him on his mouth already. He suspected Harry wanted it to come as much from Louis as it would from Harry—a mutual want. Harry's brows furrow, giving Louis an almost incredulous look. 

"It's just, you know, a bit gross? Like, why would you ever want my arse on your face? I shit from there, in case you've forgotten."

"I wee from my dick and I don't see you questioning it."

Louis' brows furrow as well, just in slight, taking Harry's words into consideration. "That's different."

"I'm sticking it in the same place, Louis. Your mouth, even, and yours in mine." He pauses, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest, no longer interested in his tea. "I don't understand why you don't want this."

Louis sighs, setting his mug aside as well. He lets the silence pass on for a few more moments, trying to gather the words properly in his mind before he speaks them. Harry awaits his response with a brow cocked in impatience. Louis takes a breath, he won't meet Harry's eyes. "It's just—when you told me the first time that you wanted that, I didn't really believe you. I was a little weirded out, you know? But you kept talking about it and, well, I kinda looked up some videos and stuff, all mediocre of course and it's just—it's not that I don't want it, even though I kind of don't, but in every video I watched, mind you it was only a few, the guy being sat on was always, like, suffocating under the other. Some of 'em even began to tear up they wanted air so bad. I don't want to do that, Harry, what if I suffocate you? And not only that, but need I remind you I  _shit_ from where you're aiming to stick your tongue."

Harry's stance softens, arms falling. He grins, pulling Louis easily against his chest. "Love you enough not to care." He mumbles into his hair, kissing it. "As for the breathing thing," Harry says, mouthing at Louis' neck until he holds his chin up nice and submissive for him. He nips lightly at his ear, pulling it between his teeth. "Wouldn't wanna die any other way."

Louis gasps, slapping Harry over the chest. Harry can't help but laugh, pulling Louis in closer and kissing all over his face and neck despite his resistance. After minutes of useless resistance and giggles when Louis' much too tickled to fight anymore, Harry quits his antics, looking at Louis with wide-eyed hope. Louis' laughter dies down and he takes a deep breath, looking at Harry in willing defeat.

"Alright, Harry. If you feel like shoving your tongue up my arse like some mongrel," Harry tries to bite back a smile, he knew Louis would give in. Louis  _always_  gives in. Louis sighs in mock defeat, looking at the floor and pretending to be resentful of the words he's about to speak. "Be my guest." 

Harry jumps, giddy and planting kisses over Louis' lips, spinning him around in joy. Louis may be good at acting, but he can't hold back his smile, especially not at seeing his baby happy. 

"Gonna love it Lou, gonna want me to do it all over again." Harry mumbles wetly against his neck, carrying him out of the kitchen and to their room. Louis rolls his eyes, fingers playing with his curls.

"Wouldn't take it that far, Haz. You're tongue isn't  _that_  great."

Louis' lands on the bed with a small yelp and Harry standing over him with wide, dark eyes.  

"Gonna make you regret that." 

"Oh yeah?" Louis challenges with a shaky breath. All that he can see are Harry's curls as he plants soft, lingering kisses down his neck, raising goosebumps and tickling him just right. 

"I'm gonna make you take that back." Harry says matter-of-factly, scraping his teeth along the heated flesh of Louis' neck. It's teasing is what it is and Louis was sure Harry made it clear that he wanted no antics. 

Louis takes a shaky breath, chest rising as he tries to keep hold of himself. "Better get to it, then." Truth is, when Harry glorified pleasuring Louis so greatly, no matter the method, he made anything sound appealing; face riding included. And if that's what Harry wanted, who was Louis to keep it from him? 

Harry hums, moving his mouth Louis' ear and kissing over it. "Think I'd like to lick you up a bit first, make your body glisten, make you shine." 

Louis huffs. He's trying to act like he doesn't like it, like he's impatient for Harry to get to the good stuff already but he knows as well as Harry just how much he loves foreplay, would argue on any given day that it was better than the actual act of sex itself, like the lead up to a kiss, only  _that_  much better. The anticipation and teasing, the desperation. It was what Louis lived for, if he was being honest. At least where sex (with Harry) was concerned. Otherwise he just lived for the heck of it. And Harry. He lived for Harry too, of course. 

Harry hasn't bothered stripping Louis, just wants his tongue on him. He loves the soft glow of his tan skin, always dark, always warm. Harry's busy sucking on Louis' nipple when he feels a buck beneath him and is met with desperate eyes when he looks up. Louis was always a sucker for nipple play and Harry knew it, always loved to get him going. He swirls his tongue against the bud, sucking hard enough that the skin pulls up when he pulls away. His eyes never leave Louis' as he sinks back down to scrape his teeth along the pinking bud. Louis huffs in frustration, looking away from Harry's playfully innocent eyes. 

"Well, come on then. This isn't quite exactly me sitting on your face now is it?" Harry chuckles, nipping at Louis' nipple once more. He always became impatient and snappy where sex was concerned and (fulfilling) pleasure wasn't immediately being given. 

"For someone who didn't want this, you're fairing pretty miserably waiting for it." Harry teases (as if he hadn't done enough of that already). Louis rolls his eyes, shoving his shirt down and turning onto his side in the blankets as if making for sleep. 

"Well you've got one thing right, Harry. And as someone who  _does_  want this you'll be displeased to know that I'll not wait around in torture for you to use me." 

Harry only chuckles, laying his body lazily over Louis', face over his turned one, grinning. "You love it." 

"I do not." 

Harry's grin widens as he reaches down Louis' torso, finger tips tickling over his dick teasingly. Louis gasps, shoving his hips back. "You do."

His gaze snaps to Harry, feigning anger but Harry can see right through it, grinning lazily and leaning in. He captures Louis' lips between his own easily, kissing him slowly, grin showing through. Louis melts into it almost submissively, always hot under Harry's touch. It's an easy kiss, Louis near desperate and Harry all but languid. It's good, Harry loves it, loves that Louis' a whole other person under his touch. 

He pulls away softly, trailing small pecks along the length of Louis' neck and torso (as he finally yanked the damn shirt off of him), licking over his belly button and down his sparse happy trail until he's met with the band of his trousers. He kisses along the line teasingly, playing with the hem idly as he meets Louis' eyes. 

"Gonna rim you now." He says. "And you're gonna sit on my face." 

Louis nods quietly, breath picking up as he watches Harry's travels. He pops the button of his jeans easily, sliding them off and mouthing Louis' dick without much effort. He loved the heat of his dick under his briefs, loved to feel it twitch and grow and wet beneath the silky cloth of them. It was always the highlight of Harry's day to get Louis off and this was only one of his favorite ways. 

Harry gives Louis innocent eyes when he bucks against him, a high pitched whiny noise emitting from the back of his throat when Harry teethes at the head of his cock in light warning. His chest rises with the cry, high pitched and cracking. Harry sucks against the whole of his covered cock once more before carefully stripping it to the head and folding the band over to keep it that way. He eyes the swollen pink head like it's candy, licking his lips with wide eyes and taking it in eagerly. 

His eyes flutter against the feel of it, always loved the thick taste against the soft texture. It's damn amazing and Harry can't help himself when he moans around it. Louis doesn't argue against it, hips bucking as the vibrations are sent around his sensitive cock. It's pulsing and spurting beautifully under the attention it's finally been given. 

Harry wants to get Louis to the edge, is the thing. He wants him to be begging and desperate to come when he finally sits his dry arse on Harry's tongue. And Harry's always loved the wet, messy feeling that came with both eating and being eaten out, so he can only imagine the intensity of the feeling when Louis sits on him baring all edges ready to blow. 

He pulls the band down in full now and licks up Louis' length to the head, swirling his tongue around it playfully. It's painfully hard and thicker than Harry expected, having only just gotten his touch on Louis. He hums in appreciation around it, eyes shut in joyous thoughts of Louis being hard because of him when he's sure it's not even been five minutes they've spent together. It's heavenly, and the thick heat of his dick is right appetizing. He sucks around the head some more before finally endeavoring to suck it into his mouth in full, not lifting it from where it's hot against his stomach, just fitting his pink and swollen lips around it sinfully. 

"Harry, fuck." Louis croaks. Harry hums, eyes fluttering shut with the acknowledgment. It's both a desperate plea and a rough appraisal and Harry can feel it in the way Louis' hips buck up, he's already forgotten the purpose of this whole night, what this was all leading up to, and Harry loves that he holds that power over Louis, could think of nothing better in the world than having Louis desperate under him except, perhaps, being  _in_  him. He bobs his head in leisure, sucking up and down in long, slow swirls, speeding up and slowing down, fitting his tongue along the silky curve of his dick deliciously. Louis' fists twist in the sheets to keep from bucking up as hard as he wants to. Harry hasn't forbade him from moving, from encouraging Harry's movements with those of his own but he knows by the easy strokes he's giving that Harry intends only to speed this along when  _he_  feels he wants to, no matter how desperate Louis becomes. 

He rolls his hips instead, half covered bum rubbing against the sheets in tune with the desperate noises he's making, background music to the sound of Harry's slurping, the opening of his throat taking Louis' cock making a sound beautiful on its own. 

"Harry, Harry please." Louis' become beyond desperate beneath Harry's tongue and for anyone to judge him other than right for his desperation would prove only that they've not been fortunate enough to feel the wonders Harry can do with his tongue and full, swollen lips. Which, Louis would feel bad only he really doesn't because Harry's tongue belongs on him and no one else. 

His cock is done growing, but it twitches relentlessly under Harry's relentless tongue and now Harry's sucking him in deep, cheeks hollowing with the force of the blow, sucking him down and taking him in like he fully intends to swallow Louis' dick wholly, let it slide down his throat and lick his lips once it's been consumed. 

Louis' hips are bucking incessantly now, hands moving from gripping the sheets to gripping Harry's hair, grabbing it where it tickles his thighs and tugging on it as if it'll hold off his coming orgasm.  

Louis' so utterly fucked over by Harry that he doesn't realize he's pulled off and switched his tongue for his hand until he feels him sucking a ball into his mouth. It's needy and desperate is what it is when Louis rolls his hips against Harry's face. He gasps Harry's name and Harry enjoys the view he gets with his cock in his face very smiling, smiling innocently around the ball his sucking even though Louis' not looking. 

He wonders what it might be like to fuck Louis blindfolded. He's sure he knows his body well enough to go on without seeing it, but he wonders what it might do for Louis' to get pleasure fucked out of him relentlessly, Harry unable to see his facial features and how he affected him. They'd have to record it for sure, Harry would  _never_  miss the look of pleasure on Louis' face after every thrust, not for the world and, really, not even for Louis. It was what Harry lived for. 

Upon this thought and realizing that he hasn't been able to get a clear view of Louis' facials this entire time, Harry pulls away entirely, swollen lipped and properly disheveled as he pants to Louis, "Wanna eat you out now." And without time to let Louis calm himself or his dick, Harry's got him sitting on his chest as he lays back on a pillow, rubbing circles on the skin of his hips and looking up at him reassuringly. 

Louis knees his way further up Harry's chest uneasily, nervous and not quite knowing how to go about this; it was beginning to deflate his dick, really. 

Harry smiles up at him easily, hands running up his thighs and squeezing. "Go on, then." 

Louis' eyes flit around nervously, from his cock to Harry's hands to his eyes and then his lips. He bites his lip. "Dunno what to do." 

Harry chuckles, not attempting to hide his shit eating grin one bit. He rolls his eyes playfully. "You just sit, Lou. You know how to do that, 's all you do round here." 

Louis looks down at him half glaringly and Harry just laughs, squeezing his thigh encouragingly. "Here, I'll help." He slaps lightly at the side of his bum indicating for the boy to lift and Harry helps pull him forward until his best bits are covering most of his face. Louis blushes, trying to find Harry eyes. 

Harry leans up and presses a small kiss to whatever skin he can reach, meeting Louis' eyes just long enough to say "Now all you've got to do is sit on me, Lou." 

Louis takes a deep breath and sighs, trying to calm himself. He'd watched a few videos and he knew what he didn't want to happen, so he was good, really. He grabs the headboard for leverage and begins to lower himself slowly, not watching Harry. 

"Shit," he mutters, pulling back away when he feels the top of Harry's tongue poking out and giving his rim a flick. Harry moves a bit and Louis can't figure out if it's in desperation or  coordination of mouth the hole. Either way, Louis finds himself dipping down again and again, rolling his hips against Harry's tongue when it feels right and pulling away when he gets too into it. His dick is dripping. 

"Such a fucking tease." Harry says in a small, demanding whine. 

"Not just to you." Louis mumbles, but before Harry can huff and beg to differ Louis' sitting on Harry's tongue in full and Harry hums in joy, hands latching onto the jut of Louis' hips and holding him there. 

It's good, is the thing, it's so fucking good and all Louis' grossed out, worried thoughts fall away and soon he's rocking against Harry's tongue for more. Harry licks his way in eagerly and Louis swears he gives the term 'eating out' it's proper and full definition, slurping against his hole loudly. He darts his tongue in immediately, fucking it in and feeling around his heat. It's right marvelous. 

He sucks against Louis' rim after feeling around inside, lapping over it back and forth with the flat of his tongue and Louis swears he's never felt anything so good. 

" _Fuck_ , Harry." He moans. His hands are down right  _gripping_  the headboard as he rocks harder against Harry's tongue, eyes shut with Harry's vibrating hum response. Louis takes it as ' _I told you so_ ' and decides to go slower against Harry's face, just to tease him; he knows Harry is loving this just as much as he is and,  _fuck_ , he's loving this. 

"How long we've been together, Harry, and you've been holding out on me all this time?  _Fuck_ , how could you do that? I knew your tongue was good, but, wow." He says breathlessly, eyes searching for Harry's beneath his thickened cock. 

It's weird, receiving the pleasure but doing all the dirty talk. He rocks his hips like waves, rolling them more than rocking them, excruciatingly slow for the both of them. Harry's fingers dig into the tops of Louis' thighs and when their eyes meet Louis knows this is just as good for Harry as it is for him. 

"Wanna moan for me again, baby? Wanna make that pretty little noise again?" He says, reaching back and giving Harry's nipple a tweak. His eyes roll back with the biggest, deepest, most pleasure stricken moan Louis' sure he's ever heard, rocking his hips harder against Harry's lips, trying to savor the feeling. 

"Fuck," he moans, "Just like that." And with that Harry's grip becomes tighter and he fucks his tongue into Louis faster, gasping for air between ever roll of his hips, precum dribbling from Louis' dick to the space between Harry's eyes. He moans again, feeling as the sticky warmth drops from Louis' bruise purple, swollen head. Louis' riding freely now, a single hand on the headboard to keep his balance. And when he looks down and meets Harry's eyes, staring back at him from either side of his dick, it's enough to make him grip with two hands. 

Harry's tongue is fucking into Louis' hole rhythmically now, each pant he takes breathing cold air on Louis' rather wet rim, making the sensation even better. Louis likes the heat of Harry's tongue, though, so with that in mind he smashes his hips as hard as he can against Harry's tongue crying out when he gives a small nip. Harry's fingertips dig deeper into the meat of Louis' thighs, suffocating for air and loving every second of it, watching on as Louis rides his tongue aggressively; head thrown back, neck exposed, chest sweating up, and cock bobbing. 

He gives a final, hard suck against Louis' rim and the sound is absolutely sinful, a few more spurts of precum dribbling. He squeezes his hands against Louis' thighs and he's sure there's going to be bruises to show tomorrow, but Harry doesn't care and Louis loves it. 

Louis' a bit taken aback when feels Harry lifting him despite the constant roll of his hips and he lifts himself completely, panting and holding onto the headboard for support. 

"Harry—" he pants, but Harry it's him off. 

"Want you to fuck my face." He says, breathless in a way that sounds like he really should be asking for a break rather than having a cock shoved down his throat. "Just like this, Lou, please. Need you to cum down my throat." And, really, how could Louis deny  _that_? 

" _Fuck_ ," he says, running a hand through his hair and looking at Harry like he doesn't quite believes he's heard him correctly. "Fuck, yeah? Want me to fuck your mouth, then?" 

It doesn't take much past Harry's nod to convince Louis; he's horny as  _fuck._ And soon he's kneeing his way a little back, dick in hand and pumping it gloriously. It doesn't grow more, but seeing it's mere thickness in front of him without having to look at it cross eyed is enough to have Harry moaning and grabbing Louis' bum, pulling him forward and wrapping his lips around it because Louis was taking far too long for his liking. 

He's looking up at Louis with a childish look in his eyes; innocent and waiting for indication of a job well done. His lips are wrapped around Louis' dick beautifully and Louis really loves this angel because it makes Harry suck harder, makes his lips look puffier and makes him looks sluttier, bobbing up onto Louis without a single care of the hell it was doing to his neck, pulling Louis closer by his bum, holding onto him with full intentions of not letting go until he came down his throat and all over his face,  _fuck_. 

Harry was making gorgeous gagging sounds with every suck he gave, hallowing his cheeks as best as he could, breathing heavily. His eyes never left Louis' and Louis finally kneed his way closer so Harry could lay his head back and Louis could fuck into his mouth properly, hard and snappy and unbelievably hot with each wet, dirty sound of Harry's gag reflex fitting around him, sucking him in. 

Harry's fingers dig into Louis' cheeks with every thrust, searching for air with each snap of his hips as his cock slid down his throat. Louis snaps particularly hard and Harry gives a broken, gag cut off  _mewl,_ tears streaking out of his eyes. Louis curses and tries to pull away, but Harry pulls him back. 

" _Fuck_ , Harry, should ride your face more often." Harry's eyes are wide on Louis', crying and whining at the back of his throat and just like that Louis cums, thrusting deep and cutting off every mewl his gives. He pulls out nice and slow when he's done, Harry sucking him with those beautiful,  _wrecked_  lips to the end. He's breathing harder than ever yet he won't let Louis go, pulls him back by the bum when he tries to pull away completely and suckles over his head, swallowing every last drop he had to offer. 

" _Fuck_ ," Louis pants. "Harry—Harry please, it's too much." It really was and the post orgasmic bliss was become too strong for him to handle with Harry's lips and tongue suckling his oversensitive head. He sucked against it once more before pulling off and giving it a small peck and letting Louis go. 

He immediately fell back on Harry's chest, his bare, wet and properly suckled bum landing nicely on the soft expanse of Harry's heaving chest. They were staring at each other, trying to get their fucked out wits back. Louis gives a breathy laugh and lays flat on Harry's chest, fitting his head in the crook of his neck, legs straddling his hips. 

"That was good." 

He says softly. Harry's still in sweats and Louis starts toeing at them playfully, breathing softly. Harry runs his hands downs Louis' back soothingly, breath remarkably lighter but still heavy. 

"Told you." Louis lifts his head, resting his chin on Harry's chest and looking up at him. Harry strains to meet his eyes. 

"Yeah, you did, didn't you?" Harry smiles, petting Louis' fringe tenderly. "We should do it again." 

Harry cocks his brow. Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Not now, obviously. For now I've got other plans, but later. When I've got myself calmed down enough. This time I won't lose control, promise." 

Harry rolls his eyes. "Yes you will, my tongue is magnificent." Louis' eyes narrow up at Harry and Harry pinches at Louis' chin. "'S okay though. I liked it. Wanna tell me what other plans you've got, though?" 

Louis smirks in the mischievous way Harry can nearly never accomplish and he's almost jealous for a second before he starts speaking. 

"Well I was just thinking," Louis hums, cocking his head and making as if the thought was only just occurring to him, bouncing about in brain. "You know, riding your face is fun and all, you've  _definitely_  proved that, but, I mean, it wouldn't  _hurt_ to take your dick for a little joy ride." Louis shrugs. "You haven't cum yet."  

By now he's toed Harry's sweats and briefs down just enough to get part of his cock springing out hard against his belly, and Louis wastes no time before edging himself back just enough to brush him bum against the head of his cock, wet and dribbling precum. Harry breaks out into a grin and yanks Louis back, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"You fucking horny dog." He grins, biting Louis' lip between his teeth. 

Louis pulls away immediately, wiping at his mouth with disgust, but Harry's arms around keep him firm on his chest. 

"You can't snog me Harry, you taste like arse." 

" _Your_  arse." Harry confirms. Louis rolls his eyes and starts shifting his way back down Harry's torso, but not before he sneaks in another peck that Louis feigns disgust for. 

"You know," he starts, reaching behind and angling Harry's cock so he can slide on him easily. He rocks his hips in soft circles against Harry's wet head, prepping himself by letting him dip in just an inch and an inch more. Harry's response is immediate, biting his lip in a moan as he clings to Louis' hips tightly. Least to say his grin was long gone. "I like you better when you're moaning." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> request: _My prompt: Louis is away visiting family or something, and Harry gets horny so he starts watching porn. And he watches a video of a 'twink' riding another guy's face. And Harry really wants Louis to ride him like that. And he asks Louis but Louis keeps refusing because "It's gross" and he might hurt Harry if he gets too into it. But he finally gives in and ends up really liking it and asking Harry to rim him again._


End file.
